


Cuddling Under the Stars

by thatkokichikinnie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Momota Kaito, Love, M/M, Oumota Day, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkokichikinnie/pseuds/thatkokichikinnie
Summary: Momota wants to go stargazing, so Ouma sleepily goes with him. :] ♡
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 43





	Cuddling Under the Stars

Ouma was awoken by a dorky grin. That dorky grin coming from the love of his life. Momota. 

"Mmh... Momo~Chan? Why are you waking me up at... what... 11 pm?" Ouma questioned, still half asleep. His hair was everywhere and he truly looked like a mess.

"Well... I have an idea, and it's the perfect time! soo- Wouldya' get up and come outside with me?" Momota continued to grin. He looked like he hadn't been to bed yet, which was the truth. 

"Fine... Fine." Ouma mumbled.

Momota laughed a bit as he picked up his smaller boyfriend, holding him like a bride. Normally, Ouma would get flustered. Though, thanks to his drowsy state, he paid no mind to it at all. Instead he looked to the side with tired eyes. 

"Still tired hun?" Momota asked. 

Ouma responded with a small nod, smiling a bit. He liked it when Momota was soft with him, it was just-- calming. And that's putting it lightly.

"Gotcha, so. Wanna stargaze on the roof? Or do ya' wanna go to the field?" Momota hummed. His voice was soft, yet stern.

"Mmmh... Roof." Ouma let out a small giggle, he was awake just enough to be in his 'giggle' stage.

Momota basically swooned over Ouma's giggles. They were so lighthearted and adorable... He swore the more Ouma giggled, the more he fell inlove with the dork. As if that's even possible. 

Anyways, once they got to the rooftop Ouma's eyes lit up. He's always went stargazing with Momota. But this time, there was something different about it.  
Momota was more gentle, more light, more-- quiet. It was different. Odd. Ouma couldn't think of any reason why that would be the case though. 

Momota sat down with his smaller boyfriend in his arms, sitting him upright in his lap. It was comfortable. Ouma smiled ever-so-slightly which warmed the "astronaut's" heart. 

"What're you doing... you dork..." Ouma mumbled.

"Just cant help lookin' at such a beautiful sight. Y'know I love you... And I always will." Momota's sap always flustered Ouma, it was his specialty. 

"Yeah yeaah... You flirt." Ouma hissed in a playful way. 

Momota laughed as he quickly pecked Ouma's now red cheek. Momota watched Ouma giggle more as his heart shot for the stars. (in a good way, of course.) 

"'Kichi, look at me for a sec'." Momota blurted.

Ouma hummed, looking away from the stars to look at his space-obsessed boyfriend. Momota took the chance to attack Ouma's face in kisses. 

"M-momo~Chan! Noooo! St-ooop!" Ouma giggled, his attempts in fighting back were in vain, as Momota already peppered soft kisses all over his face. Leaving no space un-kissed. 

"Fine fine~ I'll leave ya' alone. For now that is." Momota snickered. 

They soon calmed down, the only noise heard was the light chirping of grasshoppers and Ouma's quiet snores. 

"He's already asleep? Awe..." Momota thought. He took a second to admire the bundle of-- preciousness in his arms. 

Ouma's perfectly soft lips, the way his hair shown in the moonlight, the way his purple dyed tips were just the perfect shade, how the more pale his skin seemed the more soft it became. There was just too much to analyze! 

Momota smiled as he gently took his jacket off and laid it down on the almost-flat roof. He laid down with Ouma still in his arms. It was... so perfect. Each long breath coming from the smaller only set Momota's heart on fire. Everything... Was so... Perfect... No arguing, no disagreeing, no witty banter. Just...

love.

**Author's Note:**

> Dino , if you're reading this . Hi :D


End file.
